1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rocker panels in use with vehicles. More specifically, the present invention discloses a rocker panel including integrated outer and inner reinforcing components, the configuration of which provides for both improved metal surface quality while decreasing localized strain, as well as drainage of water or paint from a highly corrosive environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocker panel assemblies are well known in the automotive vehicle art. It is further known to provide separate outer and inner reinforcement members to reinforce rocker panels. Typically, the outer and inner reinforcement are individually formed from stamped steel. In assembly, the outer and inner reinforcements are welded together with the rocker panel.
An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,506, issued to Alexander, and which teaches a support structure for a vehicle including first support member positioned below and secured to an underside of the vehicle rocker panel. A portion of the first support member extends laterally outward from the rocker panel and is secured to an exterior vertical portion of the rocker panel. A decorative member is secured to the side of the vehicle and is adapted to overlie a portion of the first support member. A second support member is alternately secured to the interior side of the rocker panel to increase the structural strength of the support structure.
Additional examples drawn from the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,795, issued to Yamazaki et al., and which teaches a reinforcement member of an automotive side sill. A V-shaped cross-sectional portion is formed by bending the reinforcement member so as to follow a lower surface of an upper portion of an outer panel. An upper attachment is joined thereto and functions as a resulting bent portion to the upper portion of the outer panel. Finally, a distal end of the upper attaching portion is bent downwardly.
Japanese Publication No. 05170140 teaches a lower structure of an automotive body having a rocker constituted of an inner panel and an outer panel arranged on two side sections in the lateral direction of a vehicle body and a floor pan arranged at the lower section of the vehicle body and connected to the rocker. The floor plan has the first wall section extended upward and fixed to the inner panel and a top section extending upward and fixed to the inner panel. A top section extends outward in the lateral direction from the wall section, and the second wall section is extended downwardly from the top section and fixed to the outer panel at the connection portion to the rocker. A closed cross section shape is formed by a connection portion of the inner panel, outer panel and floor pan.